Conductive clothes have been conventionally used for preventing electrostatic attraction of dust in a workshop or clean room handling parts and chemicals to which static electricity is an obstacle. In the conductive clothes, conductive yarns are woven into the clothes for taking measures against static electricity. For example, electrostatic attraction of dust is prevented by weaving conductive yarns are woven at a certain interval in a stripe or lattice and neutralizing and diffusing static electricity by corona discharge.
In recent years, as demand characteristics of electrostatic control according to IEC (International Electrotechnical Commission) 61340-5-1, 5-2, surface resistance of conductive clothes has been regulated, and surface electroconductive over the overall clothes may be required. In order to enhance the electroconductive property in the whole region of clothes, the electroconductive property across seam is advantageous, such as in the oblique direction of fabric. In this case, it becomes necessary to weave conductive yarns in a lattice to make contacts in the different directions, and to bring conductive yarns into contact with each other in the sewn part of clothing fabric. However, in the conventional art, there has been a problem that contact of conductive yarns between clothing fabrics deteriorates by washing repeated and the electroconductive property of overall clothes becomes bad or damaged, even though there is no problem for the electroconductive property of overall clothes before washing treatment.
As a method for avoiding this problem, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. S 58-160209 (1983) provides a method whereby a conductive material is inserted into seam allowance. However, in this method, there remains a problem of not only durability of the conductive material but also high cost. Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. S 55-135014 (1980) discloses a method that conductive yarn is partially used in sewing thread. However, in this method, there also remains a problem that the electroconductive property across seam is not satisfied, and further, the electroconductive property is extremely lowered when puckering occurs by washing.